The present invention relates to a chip assemblage which can be used in a press pack cell, and to a press pack cell as such, and to a method for operating a press pack cell.
In conventional press pack cells, semiconductor chips are pressed between two electrically conductive pressure contact pieces and are electrically contacted and electrically connected in parallel in the process. If the semiconductor chips each contain a controllable semiconductor switch, the semiconductor chips additionally comprise a control electrode. During the operation of the press pack cell, a drive voltage is fed to the latter, wherein the electrical potential of one of the pressure contact pieces is used as reference potential. Since a strong electric current flows via the relevant pressure contact piece during the operation of the press pack cell, a voltage drop occurs, whereby the control voltage present at the individual semiconductor chips can differ significantly from the drive voltage fed to the press pack cell. This can lead, for example, to temporal switching delays when the semiconductor switches are switched on or off. Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved solution to the stated problem.
This problem is solved by means of a chip assemblage as claimed in patent claim 1, and by means of a press pack cell as claimed in patent claim 13, and by means of a method for operating a press pack cell as claimed in patent claim 17. Dependent claims relate to configurations and developments of the invention.